disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibbidy
Bibbidy is a helpful pony to her owner Cinderella, whom she was personally given to from the Fairy Godmother on her wedding day. Bibbidy's color scheme is white and blue with small amounts of pink. She has a blue heart pawprint mark on her upper left arm. Bibbidy is voiced by Melissa Fahn. In Whisker Haven Tales, she's voiced by Riley Go. Personality Bibbidy is known for being the most helpful pony around the land. She loves to do chores to keep everything nice and tidy. She likes to plan parties and loves getting hugs from Cinderella; in fact, she's the only one who can ride her. ''' ' Appearance Bibbidy is a pearl white horse with baby blue eyes and sky blue hooves. She has pale pink coloring in each ear. She has a medium-long pale pink mane with the bottoms curling inward to match her bangs, along with a very puffy pale pink tail. She wears an ice blue harness to match the ice blue bow at her silvery-blue collar, and ice blue shawl piece. On her tail is a glittering blue bow, and she also wears blue-pearl earrings, and a silver-blue swirly crown with two pink gems. Merchandise *Palace Pets Pony Packs Bibbidy. Comes with a blue carriage themed item holder, three pink translucent glittery hair clips, and a blue brush. With the brush, one can brush Bibbidy's pink tail. *Primp and Pamper Ponies Quotes * ''"I have chores to do. So I don't have to look too fancy." * "I can already tell I'm in good hands." * "Today, I'm helping with a party. So I should look my best!" '' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * ''"Ooh, that feels so warm!" * "Please, make sure I'm dry." * "I think Cinderella will like this." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "I just know that this will make my mane look very royal." * "Oh, that feels wonderful!" * "Brushing makes my coat so shiny!" * "That Tickles!" * "Don't forget to brush my mane and tail." * "Please, keep brushing. I really like it." * "Being groomed feels so nice just like Cinderella's hugs." * "Oh, yes! That will look just right." * "That style will be perfect for tonight." (Getting Fed) * (Eating some hay) "What a delicious flavor!" * (Eating a golden apple) "Mmm! Maybe we should serve this at the next royal party!" * (Eating grass) "That's very good! May I have the recipe?" * (Eating a carrot) "Alright, one more. Thank you!" (Getting Dressed) * "Maybe something for an afternoon garden party." *''"You make it so easy."'' *''"It's not too much, is it?"'' *''"Like to look very regal when we greet guests."'' *''"I'm a practical pony. So I like things simple."'' *''"That's a marvelous choice. Thank you!"'' Trivia *Bibbidy's name comes from the phrase in Cinderella used by the fairy godmother, "Bibiddi Bobiddy Boo". *Bibbidy's basic pose was also used for Sweetie. *Originally her mane and tail matched Cinderella's hair color; and at another point her mane was styled in her princess hairstyle. **Currently her hair is shaped the same way Cinderella's hair originally looked. *Bibbidy's spiral-crown is shaped like Cinderella's carriage. *She made an appearence in Whisker Haven Tales. * Bibbidy makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: "Pumpkin: Cinderella's Dancing Pup". Gallery BibiddyToy.png BibiddyCinderella.png BibiCinder.png untitled.JPG Bibbidy.png cinderella 2.jpg Bibbidy.jpg Bibbidy 2.jpg Bibbidy 3.jpg Bibbidy 4.jpg|Bibbidy in the Palace Pets app Bibbidy 5.jpg|In her original outfit image.jpg imagesMETZBYMP.jpg Bibbidy 6.jpg|Bibbidy before she is awakened in the app 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Bibbidy.png Bibiddy clipart.png|Clipart of Bibiddy tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo1_1280.jpg cindybibiddy.png fc0c042e27789e9815808adad1e85df8444a11bc.jpg character_palacepets_bibbidy_a4651b17.jpeg|Bibbidy from Whisker Haven Tales c00cc3ea05f021a4d528b82ca7adaea2.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso2_250.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets - Bibbidy - HD FULL Playthrough Review.png Bibbidy's Portrait With Cinderella.png|Bibbidy's Portrait With Cinderella Bibbidy With Cinderella.png|In her new outfit disney princess palace pets bibbidy.png|In her new outfit 2 open-uri20150608-749-1rm8byo_dcdcbb2c.jpeg Category:Cinderella Category:Pets Category:Horses Category:Females